<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Irony by The_Annoying_DAHG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162458">The Irony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG'>The_Annoying_DAHG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nihilism, Poetry, my brain really hit me with the "you're just a pawn on the chessboard of life" tonight didn't it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to say things and I can't say things</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Irony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The irony in animals, how I love them so much,</p><p>is that fur gives me hives, so I can't hardly touch</p><p>them, else they make me itch and scratch, and that's no fun at all,</p><p>so between my dogs and cat, it's been an awful fall.</p><p> </p><p>The irony in sweet-tooth-having for someone like me</p><p>is that diabetes runs real deep in my family.</p><p>I don't have it, either way, but the statement still stands true</p><p>that my addiction to chocolate could give me the Kung Flu.</p><p> </p><p>The irony in depression, and how it makes you numb,</p><p>is you can't even feel depressed. Ain't that kinda dumb?</p><p>Like, sure, I can be jovial, or romantic, or sad,</p><p>but everything is muted, gray, and it's just, like, really bad.</p><p> </p><p>The irony in vegan-ness, nothing changes either way.</p><p>People will still eat meat, and wheat, and eggs, and every day</p><p>I see jokes about vegans, and how they're real unwise,</p><p>like, they wanna make a difference, so what's your problem, guys?</p><p> </p><p>The irony in "be yourself" is that yourself is not.</p><p>That might sound strange, but hear me out. I know people who've got</p><p>A sweet "yourself", an edgy "yourself", a persona of cheer,</p><p>and those are all "yourself", so choosing one is hard, you hear?</p><p> </p><p>The irony in irony is that it's everywhere.</p><p>Coins have two sides, and so do stances, so even if you fear</p><p>the virus, or the future, or love or hate or blame,</p><p>it's nihilist of me to know the other side's the same.</p><p>And yet I think acceptance lies in knowing, all the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>